In many rooms, it is desirable to have the capability of illuminating discreet areas and creating different moods at distinct times of the day. Also desirable is the capability of so reaching all areas of a room with a remotely controlled lighting system. There is no known, single-element lighting system in the lighting industry which has these capabilities.
In Swiss Pat. No. 64,577, there is disclosed a lighting element comprised of two movable arms. Each arm is counterbalanced and is adapted to pivot about a horizontal axis. Though such a lighting element is capable of being mounted on a ceiling and pivoted from one position to another, it fails to satisfy the needs noted above.
Another lighting array is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,654. This patent discloses a lighting array adapted for mounting on a ceiling and operable in a substantially horizontal plane. Furthermore, this array is capable of illuminating a relatively large area of a room. However, such a lighting array serves more as a sculpture than a useful lighting element; it is adapted to be moved by air currents, rather than by motors. In addition, such a lighting array lacks the capacity of illuminating all areas of a room.
The present invention is directed toward the design of a remotely controlled, reliable and efficient, horizontally rotable lighting array which is capable of illuminating substantially every area of a given room.